


The Lucky Station

by Jessica14



Series: The Lucky Station [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gets flustered easily, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, John's a flirt, M/M, sequel to The station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander had bought the store with the unwavering support from the well-known photojournalist John Laurens who noticed his small station. Hiis lucky station that was because his success thrives within this store as well.You should read The Station before this to understand a few tiny things





	The Lucky Station

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you wanted to see a sequel. I tried but I THINK this may be my last Hamilton shot :( 
> 
> Who knows maybe another will come out soon!

“You got it?”

“Yes, Hercules, I bought the store,” Alexander said exasperated with a hint of amusement. “And yes, I read over the contract at least a thousand times before I agreed to buying this place.” His fingers skimmed the walls and he smiled at the people who passed by the little store. This is mine, he thought amazed.

“I’m just making sure, Alex. I don’t want you rushing into doing something because some rich white boy gave you money,” Hercules said lightly. Alexander glanced at his phone that was on speaker and shook his head.

“I’m mix, Hercules,” he deadpanned. Hercules laughed and apologized. “Give me some credit, you know that I take anything with money seriously. Well, I have to go now, bye Hercules.” Alexander hanged up and clicked on the camera. He took a picture and sent it to the new number that he has yet to make a conversation with.

_John:_

_Oh you got the store!_

_Alexander:_

_Yeah!_

_Again, thank you so much for the support, I’m just working on moving the things in before I can open it!_

_John:_

_Do you need help? I’m free for the next few days before I have to go to Paris for another shoot._

_Alexander:_

_That'll be greatly appreciated since Hercules is busy on some random business trip this week!_

_The address is [##-##-####]_

_John:_

_Well I’ll see you there_

  
Alexander breathed in sharply before slamming his fist on his desk. Pull yourself together! You’re not some little girl with a crush! Alexander paused, wait…did I even go to middle school? That’s not the point!

Flustered, Alexander worked on sweeping the floor, how pathetic! Making yourself flustered that has to be impossible! I'm a hopeless human being that’s incapable in normal situations that occur daily, he sagged at the thought and glanced around the small shop.

He didn’t get a picture with himself since he didn't have anybody free to get the picture. “Okay, Alex you're going to have the person who supported you come over tomorrow to help so don't screw this up. He also may have flirted with me on our first encounter but I'm sure if that is still going to happen now. Maybe it wasn't even flirting, and I misinterpreted it all wrong and it was just him--"

“Hello?” Alexander jumped and whirled around only to come face to face with a young teenager with curly hair. “Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!” He looked sheepish. “It’s just I noticed you standing here mumbling a lot which is what I do when I get a bit nervous, so I just want you to know that it'll be alright as long as you try and believe so! Work hard for it to work out and you'll come out of it with the best result!”

“Oh! Thank you,” he said surprised. The boy with curly hair (his hair was such an unnatural color, he must have dyed it for it to be that shade of green) and freckles smiled before someone called him over.  
  
“Ah, sorry Ka--" and then he whirled around and jogged back to the other teen. Alexander blinked before squeezing his broom.and left. A teenager had to help me, he thought, I’m screwed.

 

  
“Wow, looking pretty good!” John whistled as he examined the place before landing his eyes back on Alexander. “You order the tables and shelves yet?’

“Uh, yeah I did. I’m just making the place look nice before I have to put it all together,” he replied and busied himself swiping the counter. “I uh just wanted to thank you again for the money and support,” he whispered shyly, cheeks burning. John smiled at that and took to bringing the boxes filled with the items closer.

“No problem! I knew that this business of yours will bloom so I couldn’t just turn away! Besides it can also be a good boost for my job,” John said as he leaned on the counter to grab another rag. This isn’t too bad, Alexander thought relief as he felt John’s arm brush his as he helped him clear the glass. “Besides a pretty face like yours can’t go to waste. Everyone’s going to know your name!”

Never mind, he thought as he burned bright red at the comment. He giggled nervously and when he faced him felt his face burn brighter when he realized John was so close and grinning at him.

“You keep on thanking me,” John continued and leaned forward. ‘But how about you properly thank maybe going on a date with me. A little farewell gift before I have to go to Paris.”

“I uh, I’d love to go,” Alexander said nervously. John grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles gently.

“Great.”

 

“Thank you, have a nice evening!” Alexander beamed at the young curly haired teenager who waved cheerily before leaving with a friend (?) of his. Can’t really tell, he pondered as he stared at the two walking away, the other one stares at him weirdly too like the blonde that he came with two days ago.

“Oh well,” he said dismissively as he quickly arranged the pens. John left to Paris a few days after their third date where he promptly kissed him farewell, he burned at the thought. It’s been a few weeks and so far, business has been good. Regular costumers who used to shop at his little station came by regularly and he has been able to make enough money to buy himself a fairly decent apartment.

Ding! “Hi! Welcome to—John!” Alexander startled as he whirled around to see the tall blonde. “Hi!” He tentatively stepped towards him and hugged him. John chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before pressing his mouth to his ear.

“I just left the airport. Couldn’t wait to see you,” he murmured before nuzzling his face in the curve of Alexander’s neck. He felt the curve of John’s smile when he felt how hot his neck was making him blush harder.

“Ha-ha-ha what a romantic,” Alexander said teasingly and kissed the crown of his head. “Nice to see you too.” They stayed like that for a while before Alexander patted his arm that was wrapped around his waist. “okay, you have to let go now because what if I get more costumers? I got to help them.”

“No,” John mumbled but he pulled away nonetheless and pressed a lingering kiss on his mouth. Alexander sputtered and blushed. “Besides I helped you with this store, so I could whatever I want with you,” he said teasingly. “Ow!” He yelped when Alexander smacked his arm.

“Whatever,” he huffed and laughed at his expression of betrayal. “Come on, loser, help me with my costumers than if you helped me with this store.”


End file.
